


Treehouse

by Nephilim_Becca (BeccaGreenleaf)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Ficletinstruments, First Meeting, Lightwoods Move In, the boy next door, week 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 14:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20194033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeccaGreenleaf/pseuds/Nephilim_Becca
Summary: 3 months ago Magnus lost his best friend, and their whole family. Now it's time to meet the new neighbours moving into their house.





	Treehouse

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sh_ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments) collection. 

> **Prompt:**
> 
> Magnus and Ragnor have been best friends since childhood. After a tragic accident claims his friend's life Magnus can't seem to let go. Often finding himself parked in front of his friend's house, his world is turned upside down then he pulls up to find moving trucks in front of the house and someone new seems to have moved in.

Magnus watched the moving vans from the tree he was sat in across the road. The vans partially blocking his view of his childhood best friend's home. An accident just 3 months ago had taken his best friend, and all of his friends family, from him.

He and Ragnor had always been playing in this tree, so much so that Ragnor's parents had built them a treehouse in it. They spent all their time together there, talking about girls, and boys in Magnus' case, and helping each other with homework and revision. 

They never went up there with anyone else. It was a sort of bro code that Magnus and Ragnor had thought up, a space for just the two of them to relax and be themselves.

The new people moving in seemed louder than Ragnor's family were. There was a mom and dad, from what Magnus could tell, and four children, one considerably younger than the others. They all had dark hair, with the exception of one of the boys who shone like gold from amongst them.

They seemed like a happy family, a lot of laughing and playing and the youngest boy running into the arms of the only daughter, she span him around as he giggled happily. The parents seemed like they were stern though. From this distance he couldn't really tell, but the way they stood, shoulders back and proud, gave it the appearance of strict parents.

Magnus sighed and climbed down the ladder. If he didn't go home soon, his mother might question where he was, even though he was 18 he still had to be home in time for dinner. He stepped backwards as his feet touched the ground, a natural instinct to leave room for Ragnor after he'd developed a fear of falling back in 8th grade and Magnus had promised to catch him if he ever fell.

His eyes were drawn to movement at the base of the tree, the tallest boy of the four children was sat against the trunk with a book in his hand, his hazel eyes wide as they looked up at Magnus.

"Sorry, I didn't know you were in there…" The boy mumbled so quietly that Magnus almost didn't hear.

"No, I shouldn't have been there, it's…" He paused, properly looking at the boy. "Nice to meet you. How come you're out here and not with your family?" Magnus asked, moving to lean against the tree, and noting the fact that the boy inched away from him.

"Oh, er, I- I just like the solitude," he said as a response. "What about you? I mean, how come you're out here?"

"I-My best friend…" Magnus shook his head as his eyes glazed over with tears. "It doesn't matter." He began to walk away breathing deeply and trying to subtly wipe the tears away as he did.

"Wait," The boy said. "I'm Alec, who're you?"

Magnus pointed up, gesturing to the tree house. "I'm just the boy next door."


End file.
